


Blown apart in the Cosmos

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alex Drake is somewhere in the power rangers universe sighing, Also my favourite rangers trope, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically this is my way of coping, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for the last episode, Team as Family, dont mess with time travel kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Everything's about to change. But Shelby just wants it to stay the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby Watkins invented Pink Rangers.

Ivan smiles at Koda, raises his eyebrows in the jesting manner he has perfected and I just stand by and watch as these two men, my two teammates, walk through a time hole. Tyler's arm is around me, weight heavy as I try not to sob anymore. I want to be strong, but the thought of never seeing again rips a part of my heart out. I'm not aware I'm talking, barely aware as I myself step through the time portal. I feel cold, then warm, I know I shout out for Tyler, terrified that this stupid time voodoo magic will rip him away from me too. It feels like forever, but also like 5 seconds and then we are all out of the portal. On some grassy knoll hidden behind bushes. Riley and Chase are shouting about text messages, I should be happy that everyone on Earth is okay, but I can't be. Koda and Ivan are gone now, part of the earth itself, and only we will ever know of the sacrifices they made.

I fall to the ground, ears ringing at this thought. I'm aware vaguely of the sudden commotion around me, but I can't seem to pull myself out of the funk, off the ground and back into this new reality that we occupy. And then a tan hand outstretches itself, cloaked in a familiar brown leather jacket,

"Lady Shelby, are you injured?" The voice is identical, I don't want to look up but I find my head turning upwards without thinking. His face is blurred through all my tears, but its him. Ivan is pulling me up into a hug, and then another set of strong bare arms are wrapped around my back, I can see Tyler out the corner of my eyes, smile so large etched on his face.

"But how?" It’s so meekly uttered I'm amazed I said anything at all.

Its Koda that replies, voice muffled in my hair.

"Keeper say go home. But when we walk through hole. Home turn out to be here."

"But what about Tako?"

"Energems show us Tako okay. Become strong leader of tribe, take over from me. I very proud."

"We're home now Shelby. Home with the team." Ivan smiles, plants a kiss on my forehead. 

"There was a tale in Zander, of these mythical protectors, and the one clad in pink was the heart of the protectors and as a team they could never survive without the one in pink. Shelby, you are the teams heart. Protecting us all. My Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is poor becuase I don't want to spoil.  
> Sorry that this is written in 1st person, I'm aware I am terrible at it.   
> I just needed Koda and Ivan to live. This is how I deal with the mess that was the finale.  
> Ninja Storm is actually the only season of Power Rangers ever fight me.


End file.
